Buntaro Kuno
:"Ability! I’ve got it in bundles! Wah! Ha! Ha!" ::—Power Instinct Matrimelee Buntaro Kuno (九戸 文太郎, Kuno Buntaro) is a character in the series who made his debut in Power Instinct Matrimelee and is playable in Mugen. About Buntaro Buntaro is a conflictual schoolboy who has his own gang, who cheers him on in his fights. He also is the older brother of Shintaro and in contrast to his style, fights mainly with kicks and various dive attacks. Although Buntaro likes to pretend to be a tough guy, he is really a very emotional and tends to cry every time he feels moved, especially when he is watching a sad scene in any anime. His looks are inspired by the yankee boom that was popular in Japan between the 1970s and 1980s which style consist in wearing sunglasses and dyed blonde hair. Although his hairdo is out of fashion, he is very proud of it and he can get really upset when somebody makes a negative critic about his style. Buntaro's official art differs from his in-game appearance, where he doesn't wear glasses, wears a bandana on his head, his face looks more youthful and his hairdo looks different. Participation Details *'Toukon Matrimelee' Buntaro's reason for participating in the Matrmelee tournament is not to get the hand of the princess... rather, his reason is that he wants to meet Reiji Oyama, who is his role model. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Buntaro is a fan of anime, so what he wants to receive once he wins the tournament is a DVD collection of the most moving and popular anime series ever. Special Moves * Bun-chan Kick! - Buntaro flips into the air with a flying kick. This move can also be done while dashing. * Kakatsun Ki~ck! - Buntaro will rocket down to the ground with a kick when this move is done from the air. * Sharp Talon - This move can be followed after the Kakatsun Ki~ck attack, which hits the opponent with another, faster, rocketing kick. * Ground Talon - Buntaro will slide along the ground after the Kakatsun Ki~ck attack for another extra hit. *'Gekisoku! Slider!' (Super Speed Slider)- Buntaro blazes forward with a powerful kick. *'Baku! Otokogi! '(Manly Spirit Burst)- Buntaro stands and taunts the opponent. If he is hit during this animation, he will counterattack. It will not counter low attacks. * Kiai 17's - Buntaro stomps hard on the ground to build up energy, and can be done an infinite number of times, though three is the maximum amount of power he can store. This allows for the Gekisoku Slider and Baku Otokogi moves to be powered up and inflict more hits or do more damage, using up a level of power each time. * Ha ado Kiku - Buntaro knocks the opponent into the air with a Bun-chan Kick, then smashes his foe into the ground with a kick, finishing with a powerful stomp. (Stress Shoot) * Tokumori Bun-chan Special (Bun-chan's Mortal Special)- Buntaro will unleash a fierce combination of kicks, finishing with a Gekisoku Slider. (Ippatsu Ougi) Music Themes * Tokimeki Oubaakurokku (Overclock Excitement) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Related Characters *Reiji Oyama : Master *Shintaro Kuno: Younger Brother *Rin Oyama : Cat and dog relationship Appearances * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou - Hidden character * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Sprites Artwork Buntasuperscreen.jpg|Buntaro during his Stress Shot in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Buntaro pic1.jpg|Buntaro in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters